The vow renewals of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott
The Vow Renewal of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott was the opposite of their wedding its was a large affair with all the stops pulled something Nathan wanted to give Haley was she didn't get it for their first wedding following their first sepration. Ceremony Location The ceremony was held in the Church gardens that Haley's parents got married in and after taking a test they were able to re newal their vows on the grounds. The design of the gardens revolved around a raised platform with steps to the top were Nathan, Haley and the priest were and on the lower steps the wedding party. And it was cover with a wooden structure which was covered with multiple shades of purple ribbons and a large set of purple flowers in the middle and two smaller ones on the sides as well as circular lamps which were in the background. The aisle was whitey purple and covered with purple and white rose petals and along the aisel were squared green bushes and bunches of purple and white flowers. And next to the aisle was white chairs for the guests to sit on. Behind all this the setting were the bushes and flowers of the church. And by the side of this was sat the piano player which too had purple and white flowers on it. There was also a large tree which was the background to the affair. Vows Haley Nathan, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And, that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today. Nathan Last year we stood on a beach and I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you. And, that day nobody believed that this would work. But, I don’t think anybody understood the love that I had for you; because, if they did they would have never doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again in front of most of our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It’s even stronger now and that love will never waver. This I vow to you today and always, forever. Reception Location First Dance '' I'm gonna love you more than anyone '' I'm gonna hold you closer than before '' ''And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free '' ''I'll be free for you anytime '' ''I'm gonna love you more than anyone '' Haley limited the chose of their first dance to three songs and from this Nathan was to choose the song for them to dance to. He choose '''More Than Anyone' - Gavin DeGraw ''who during the first months of their relationship the couple saw life. Once the song came on Haley told Nathan this is the song that she wanted him to pick. And together they shared their first dance due to at their wedding they didn't have an reception and therefore didn't have anyone of the typical wedding traditions including their first dance. Speeches Best Man The last time I gave a speech about Nathan and Haley was, well at their first reception. I remember saying, 'Prepare to be surprised.' Well, I have to say even I was surprised; because, you see they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody; they give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And, that's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. To Nathan and Haley Scott. Maid of Honor I'm not the most eleoquent speaker, so i thought i would borrow a few words..from shakespear. "Love is not love which alters when alteration finds. When life gets hard..when things change...true love remains the same." I look at nathan and haley and somehow i feel safer. I dont know if i can explain that but they give me hope. And im afraid to say it out loud because im afraid if life finds out it will try to beat it out of them and that'll be a shame. Because we all can use a little hope sometimes...you know? That feeling that everything is gonna be okay, and that theres gonna be some one there who will make sure of that....so heres to Nathan and Haley...heres to hope..and heres to a love that will not alter. Cooper Lee Uh Hi, I'd like your attention for a second. I'd like to propose a toast to my knuckle head of a nephew and his beautiful bride. As most of you know Nathan and Haley's relationship was, was unexpected. Mostly because Haley is classy and attractive and Nathan is.. not. But, here's to Nathan and Haley, for proving to us that love is real and genuine and still attainable for the rest of us. Cheers you two. Rachel Gatina Well, well.. I would like to make a toast, to Cooper's toast, about love. But, wait a minute, what could Nathan and Haley possibly know about love? I mean, they're only seventeen right? Right Cooper? You see, Cooper seems to think a seventeen year old couldn't possibly know anything about love. Of course, you know, that didn't stop him from having sex with me. Right? To sex with Cooper! Outfits Dress The final dress was the second made for the wedding by Brooke Davis. Haley's second dress was created from the material orginally brought for Karen Roe's wedding. It was only after asking Karen's permission that Haley felt comfortable wearing her dream dress. It contained the simple but elegant look that Haley had wanted in a wedding dress unlike her previous dress which had been described as the dress made for Brooke and not what Haley wanted. The dress was later ruined following the car crash including Nathan Scott, Cooper Lee and Rachel Gatina. Bridesmaid Dress The two bridesmaids; Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis both wore a red strapless dress that was knee-length and had lines of material around the bust. The color of the dresses contrasted with the main theme of the wedding; purple. This constract was very visiable with their flowers. The dress also had a contrasting look on the two girls due to Peyton being taller, blonde and slimer with Brooke was shorter, a brunette and had more curves as well Peyton wore her hair in a up do while Brookes was in a slide curls. But both there shoes were neutral and strappy meaning they didn't change the overall view of the outfit. Rings Despite it being a vow re-newal Nathan brought Haley a need ring for the experience due to her previous ring being a plain gold band although he maintain his old ring which was identical to Haley's. Haley didn't know abou this until the rings were exchanged. The ring was made of silver gold and had small diamonds surrounding it. Music The music was perform first by a female pianoist during the ceremony and walk down the aisle but in the reception it was DJ-ed by close friend Mouth McFadden. *"'We Are Man And Wife'" - ''Michelle Featherstone *"On Again" - Spacebar *"More Than Anyone" - Gavin DeGraw ''(first dance)'' *"'''Boston" - Augustana Guests The following were guestings at the wedding (not including the wedding party): *Dan Scott *Deb Lee *Karen Roe *Antwon 'Skills' Taylor *Bevin Mirskey *Mouth McFadden *Rachel Gatina *Fergie Thompson *Junk Moretti Photos 00320160624.jpg 00320130278.jpg 00320120719.jpg 00320070731.jpg 00320030758.jpg 00320020033.jpg 0032014037b.jpg 003201907d0.jpg 003200805a1.jpg 003200506af.jpg 003200100ce.jpg 00320180c49.jpg 00320170f0e.jpg 00320150f28.jpg 00320110b0f.jpg 00320100b84.jpg 00320090fc8.jpg 00320060ef9.jpg 00320040c47.jpg 00320000cb7.jpg 00319990ce9.jpg 00319980c3c.jpg 00319970f6a.jpg Its unknown how the photographer for the wedding was or the reasons why the photographer was choosen but they were happy with the result and have them over their home as well as their friends. The photographs are only made up of the wedding party and the family of the wedding party, some posed photographs of the bride and groom, some of the wedding party. While there are in motion shots of the ceremony and the reception afterwards (e.g. speeches) but there are also photographs of unnoticed shots during the wedding (e.g. the images of the family of the groom). Trivia *Nathan and Haley were supposed to go to London for their honeymoon because it always rains there and they have had their best moments in the rain. *James Lafferty chose the wedding ring for Haley. *The costume department struggle to find bridesmaids dresses due to it being prom season when they brought them. *Haley's dress is an orignial by the costumer designers. *For information on their first wedding: Wedding of Nathan Scott and Haley James. Category:Events Category:Wedding